A New Kind of LOST
by Sawyers Fan Girl
Summary: Yeah, I know. Yet another LOST OC story. I understand if no one wants to post, but I would really appreciate it. OC submissions are always open. Rated T for mentions of blood and death. *Updated list*
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I just wanted to say to everyone, I am creating an OC story and anyone can submit their characters and I will hopefully use all of them. You can submit as many as you want. Here's what I want for submissions:

Middle: At least 8 women and 9 men

Tail: 5 men and 7 women

Others: 5 of any gender

**The form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Sex:**

**Physical Description:**

**Clothing:**

**Middle, tail, other or freighter(when I get there):**

**What were they in Australia for?**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**History/Past:**

**Love Interest:**

**Connections with any other characters:**

**Anything else?**

XxXxOoOo

I know that everyone does these, but I can't resist. So thank you for your cooperation!!!


	2. Accepted OC

Hello everyone, I wanted to say thanks to EVERYONE for their reviews. Here are the characters that I have accepted so far.

**Middle:**

Mary Changler-the teenager _created by evershort_

Poul Tesla-The optimistic geek _created by Jac Danvers _

Samuel "Sammy" Vance-The criminal _created by GuitarHeroLost_

Ashton "Ash" Jamison-The scientist _created by boromirluv_

Natalie "Nat" Shepherd-The shy student _created by MissDiNozzo_

Michelle Peyton Matthews and Liliana Matthews-The married ones _created by DiorNicole_

_Mei-Zhen "Mei" Wu Sin-The bright, searching adult created by Elyad_

Jonathon Pierre Arene-Carlton a.k.a. Jon/Johnny/J.P.- The quiet, Catholic man with a hard past _created by GreenTeaHoney_

Brad Ulysses Everett-Fulton Donegan-The addicted father _created by Golden-Black Dragon_

Audrey Anderson Smith-The shy, innocent musician _created by Girafe13_

Colin Fargle-The environmental scientist _created by Cedar Kokus _

**Tailies:**

Melinda Cather-The girl that just wants to be one of the guys

Emilia "Emmy" Grace (alias-Edward)-The one that just doesn't seem to fit in _created by PirateKnightoftheRings_

Sophie Christine Blanchette-The French slave _created by PirateKnightoftheKings_

Allison "Allie" Swann-The girl just trying to do the best, before the sickness gets a hold of her c_reated by PirateKnightoftheRings_

Shawn "Nero" Nero-The Italian hardship _created by Dr. Stu Gotz_

Corey Littleton-The Australian with the weird gift _created by AlexGeorge-AKA-Jill-Pole_

Trey Mitchell-The aspiring musician _created by Homely_

Eric West-The brave, impulsive, intelligent and loyal man _created by Girafe13_

**Others:**

Jia-Li "Jia" Wu-The other mother _created by Elyad_

Chen Wu-The gifted tracker _created by Elyad_

Fox Stevens-The quiet one _created by boromirluv_

Madison Wade-The smart, happy one _created by MissDiNozzo_

Madelyn Harper-The surprisingly tough one _created by xLostxFanaticx_

Dominic Keynes-The caring peace keeper _created by xLostxFanaticx_

**Missing:**

Silver-The recruit for the Devil. Missing and trying to survive on her own _created by Pit Fan_

**Freighter:**

Stephanie Jackson-The astronomer _created by BloodMoonRising_

XxXx

Okay, so here are the original characters that I'm going to be using

**Middle:**

Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Charlie, Claire, Locke, Shannon, Boone, Jin and Sun

**Tailies:**

Ana-Lucia, Eko, and Libby

**Others:**

Richard, Ethan, Juliet and Ben

**Missing:**

Rousseau

XxXx

Thanks again for your reviews and I'm going to try to have the 1st chappie up by today

**Okay, um. Thanks everyone for your reviews and stuff, but I still need men...that doesn't mean that I'm not accepting girls and women and stuff, but I really need the guys...thanks again....**


	3. The Crash

DISCLAIMER: This is a disclaimer for all of the future chapters. I don't own LOST or any of the characters, those are the authors and only the authors. But I do own my ideas!!!

XxXxOoOoXoXo

**THE CRASH!**

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Mary Changler stood up from the table she was sitting at and glanced at her watch. _All right, I have 15 minutes to get to the gate. Here I go._ She thought silently. She picked her bags up from under the table and walked in the direction of the gate. She was looking down at her shoes, silently singing a song that she had heard recently when she slammed into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" the man yelled in her face.

"Well sorry! Maybe you shouldn't be running into teenagers that are just trying to get to their flight!" she yelled back. The man opened his mouth, but she walked quickly away. "Jackass." she said under her breath. She honestly couldn't believe the way some people behaved in public. Of course, she could've not yelled at him. Oh,well. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again. Little did she know, her thoughts were about to be changed around!

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Poul Tesla was shuffling his feet along the floor of the terminal. He was late, and he knew it. He had like five minutes to get to the gate and he was all ready lost! He looked around and saw it! But they were already closing the gate. "Hey! Hey! I need to get on there!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, but the jetway is closed." the Australian attendant said.

"But! No! You don't understand! I need to get back!" he said, trying to let the optimism in his blood run through him again.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm a kindergarten teacher and my students need me to come back today! Please!" he pleaded. The attendant sighed and nodded. She took his ticket and allowed him to go through. He heard steps behind him, looked and saw a heavyset man conversing with the attendant. She nodded and he went through too. Unfortunately for Poul, he was sweaty.

"Hey, dude." he said, breathless. Poul smiled.

"Hello. I'm Poul."

"Hurley." he smiled. Poul nodded and continued to walk.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Emilia was walking through the gateway to her plane. She ran a finger through her short hair and breathed deeply. She was nervous. Planes always scared. It was even worse, because she was in the back of the plane! They put her in the back. "Where the wheels come right under your damn feet!" she had heard a Latino woman conversing with a handsome man at the liquor bar. She had to smile. Maybe she would sleep the whole way through. She highly doubted it though, airplanes were always cold.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Sophie Christine was sitting in her seat, shaking. Not because it was cold, but because she was worried about how she would survive in America. She was usually like this, but she didn't mind. People would understand once they actually knew her. She looked up and a light turned on above her. It said, "Seat belts." Sophie Christine looked down and saw her seat belt. She looked back up as a voice came through the speaker. "The pilot has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts." Sophie nodded and fastened it. There was a loud sucking sound behind her and masks came down. She looked around to see what other people were doing. She saw what looked like a man putting it over her mouth and Sophie did the same. Then there was a crashing. She turned around and saw that there was the back end that she was in, had come off! She screamed into her mask and closed her eyes.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

**DAY 1-MIDDLE SECTION**

Natalie Shepherd woke up with her face buried in the sand. Her head hurt. She lifted up her head and put her hand to her forehead. She removed it and saw that it was covered in blood. She lifted her head more and saw that there was fire and plane pieces all around her. "Oh, my God." she breathed. They crashed! She guessed that she had blacked out before they had broken off. A man came running toward her. He had white strips of something in his hands.

"Hi. I'm Jack Shepherd. I'm gonna need to wrap your head okay?" he asked. Natalie nodded, even though it hurt her even more. "What's your name?"

"I'm—I'm Natalie. Nat, actually." she said quietly.

"Okay, Nat. I'm gonna need you to sit still for a while. Do you want me to sit here with you?" he asked sweetly, genuinely concerned about his daughter. Even though he didn't know it was. She nodded again. "Okay. Maybe we can talk about what you were doing out here..."

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Michelle Matthews looked around for her wife. She couldn't find Liliana anywhere! "LILIANA!!!" she screamed. She screamed again until she was hoarse. She looked around at the ground and saw a brown arm under a pile of things. "Liliana!" she gasped. She moved it all around and found her. She smiled and clutched her wife to her body. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized that in this horrid place, she still had something to remind her of her old life.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Mei-Zhen was sitting in the sand after everything had calmed down. She was sitting next to a smartly dressed man. He seemed to still be in shock from all of the things that had happened to them that day. She offered him her hand. "Hello. I'm Mei." she smiled sweetly at him. He gave a small smile back.

"I'm Ash Jamison." he said. "Scientist."

"Cool." she laughed. "I can honestly say that I'm not that cool to do anything like that. I'm just a waitress."

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Natalie looked up at her father again, she couldn't believe that in this place of all places she met her father! "You know, I was in Australia looking for my father and this whole time he was dead!" Jack gave a fake laugh.

"Aw. Well, now you don't have to worry about looking for him again." she gave a small smile again. She couldn't believe that the grandfather that she never met was dead! She was still kind of in shock from the plane crash and still in pain from her head.

"I think it's time to change your bandages and sterilize the cut."

"Okay." She lifted her head again as Jack took out a bottle of alcohol. She flinched as the alcohol burned through her cut. Jack held her back and took another strip out to bandage it again.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Please R&R!

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't use everyones characters in this chapter. But I promise that I will be using them in the future...I probably won't have the next chapter up this weekend, but Monday morning I promise I will!


	4. Day 1

**Day One: Mid-section**

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Mary Changler was walking around the campsite, looking for something to do. Two men and a woman had gone into the jungle this morning, leaving the rest of them back at the beach. She was still kind of shell-shocked at what had happened the night before. There was a crash, a whirring sound and then a woman asked if anyone had heard that. Which, according to Mary, was the most blond thing that you could ever say! And in this creepy place, you seriously couldn't help but remember the good, bad and the ugly things that you've ever done.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

_A 7-year-old Mary was sitting on her window seat in her room. She had heard her mother and father yelling all afternoon and her father was walking out the door. A few tears silently slipped down her cheeks and she put her hand to the window. She shook her head and went downstairs, wiping the tears away before her mother could see them. "Mommy?" she called down the stairs._

"_Yes?" her mother sounded like she was crying._

"_Where is daddy going?" she asked. Mary could just imagine her mother crying at the counter. But she could not imagine life without her daddy._

"_Daddy is going away for a while."_

"_But he's coming back right?"_

"_I don't know honey. I don't know." she heard her mother whisper. Mary snuck into the kitchen and saw her mother burying her face into a kitchen towel. _

"_Mommy." Mary whispered. Her mother looked up and smiled a watery smile. Mary went to her and lifted her arms up. Her mother picked her up and let Mary wrap her thin arms around her mothers neck._

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Mary was sitting next to an Asian woman and trying to make small talk. "You know, I was in Australia with my best friend and she didn't survive. I guess I have dumb luck, huh?" Mary laughed. The woman agreed.

"Yes. My little girl was going to the bathroom in the back of the plane and I still have no idea if she's alive or not." she smiled softly.

"What's her name?"

"Li-Hua. She was two. I probably shouldn't have let her go. But she does whatever she wants. I'm too soft." she laughed quietly. Mary smiled too. She couldn't help it. She was always smiling. A shadow crossed over her and she looked up. It was a man that she had met before. His name was...Samuel! That was it.

"Hello."

"Hi." he smiled at her. Want to take a walk?" Sammy asked. Mary nodded. He was taller than her, but then she was used to that. She was only 4'11". Most people made fun of her height, and of course Mary just went along with it. "Finally get over the trauma of the plane crash?" he asked.

"Not necessarily. I think that I'm permanently scared of planes!" Mary laughed. "You?"

"Yeah, me too." he laughed back.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

_Mary was in Australia with her very best friend Kelly. They were just goofing off in Australia for a total of one week! They stepped off the plane and smiled at each other. This was going to be the best week ever!!! Mary sighed contentedly as she stepped onto the beach, "Do you know how long it's been since I was on a beach?" Kelly asked._

"_Um, a week?"_

"_Well! Just be snappish!" Kelly retorted. Mary laughed and they walked down to the water._

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Mary and Sammy were walking down the beach, laughing and talking when someone ran up to them. Mary didn't know his name but she could tell that he was upset. "Hey! You two!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"We need some help!" he yelled.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"We found a little girl in the jungle and we need help fixing her up!"

"What's your name?" Sammy asked.

"Ashton!" he called over his shoulder. They raced after Ashton and stopped when they saw Mei sobbing over a limp body. There were throngs of people around her.

"Hey! Everyone move away!" a man yelled at them. Everyone did what he said. He leaned over the girl and sighed. "She might not make it until the doctor makes it back!" he concluded.

"Doctor? What doctor?" Mei asked, looking up at him.

"Jack Shepherd. He went into the jungle." Natalie said. Michelle looked over at her and walked toward her.

"He's a doctor? Maybe he can help my wife..." she said in a small voice.

"W-wife?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah! Wife! If you have a problem with that then you can come talk to me about it! But until then, you just keep all of your thoughts to yourself!" Michelle said fiercely.

"Hi, I hate to break up whatever is going on here, but my daughter still needs some help!" Mei said, the sun making the tear stains on her face stand out even more. The first man nodded.

"I'm Jonathon. We might be able to save her by keeping her flat on her back and inside a tent." Jonathon said. Everyone agreed, not really being able to say anything different since they still had no idea how he knew his stuff. They carried her into Jack's medical tent and laid her down. After the crowd thinned out, Mei sat by her side and continued to cry for her injured daughter.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

**Tailie Camp:**

Emmy stood up from the sand she was sitting in and walked over to the woman that had claimed her self as their leader. She was getting ready to open her mouth to say something when she was intercepted by a man. "Hi, I need your help." he said.

"Okay. What's up?"

"A woman, she's sick and she's not moving or responding to anything." Nero said.

"What?"

"She's sick and we can't figure out what's wrong with her..."

"All right. Show me where she is." They trudged over to where Allie Swann was laying. Emmy gasped, this was the girl that she had been talking to last night. She bent over the girl and laid her head on her chest. "She's breathing, but only slightly. Do we have any water? She has a fever!"

"Yeah. What's your name?" Nero said, getting up to get some water."

"Edward. You?"

"Nero." Emmy nodded and pushed the hair back from Allie's forehead.

"Hold on sweetie. You'll make it through." Emmy soothed. She could only hope that the girl could hear her.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Please R&R!

A/N: I know I said that this would be up by Monday, but I just couldn't resist!!!


	5. The Others form of Day 2

**Day Two: The Others:**

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Fox Stevens was sitting at his desk trying to type a report up for Ben. Unfortunately, his computer was acting up. "Damn it!" He yelled, which was very uncharacteristic for him. He heard footsteps running up the stairs and he chucked his pencil at the wall. "What the hell? Why isn't this thing working?!" He turned around as a soft knock was on the door. "You can come in Maddie. I don't care." She walked into the room and smiled at him.

"What's the matter, Fox?" she asked in that motherly way of hers.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing! It's just that Ben wants this report of what's going on today and my computer just decides to freeze!" Fox yelled. Madison Wade put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay. Just send it down to my computer and then you can finish it there." Madison turned around. "Oh, and Richard wants you to go out and look for Silver. He says that she's somewhere in the jungle." Madison went down the stairs while Fox sighed. Work that was all you ever did around here.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

_Fox was in the jungle, it was his favorite place to just chill after a long day. His mother always said that you could always find your best ideas for anything when you were alone and everything was silent. I guess, Fox always took that seriously. He heard screams coming from camp, but figured that it was just another test. He sat down on a tree log and quickly fell asleep. Dreaming of a time when there would be no Ben, only Richard and Richard would be in charge. Like he should be._

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Fox went downstairs and threw the report onto Ben's desk. "There you go. Hope it's everything you need." Fox said scornfully.

"Thank you, Fox." Ben pulled his glasses off and smiled up at Fox. "I take it that you got my message about Silver?" Ben smiled that creepy smile of his. Fox nodded. "I trust you to be able to carry out the plan." Fox nodded again and turned around. "Thank you, Fox. Bring her back safe and sound."

"Will do, boss." Fox said sarcastically. Ben turned back around to continue his work. Fox sighed and walked out of his office. Fox walked out of the building that they were in and ran into Dominic. "Would you do something for me?" Fox quickly asked.

"Sure." Dominic smiled at him, not even bothering to ask what he wanted.

"Set up a search team for me. We leave in about five minutes. I want Chen to come with us!" Fox called after him. Dominic nodded as he ran off in the direction of the Barracks. Fox smiled after him that was one man that he could be proud of in this infernal place. Fox ran into the jungle and started looking for any tracks.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

_Fox was wandering through the jungle, he was lost. There, he admitted it! It had taken him three days, but he did! "Hey?! Is there anyone out there?!" H called to no one in particular. _

"_Wait! I heard someone over here! Hurry!" Fox turned around and saw a man walking through the jungle. It wasn't Ben; it was his right hand man. Richard Alpert. Fox smiled at him. "What are you doing out here?" Richard asked._

"_I—I was out here and I heard screaming. What happened?" Fox asked, genuinely scared for his mother. Richard smiled at him and pulled him out of the forest. Fox saw a whole bunch of DI. But not his mother. "Where—where is my mother?"_

"_She died. I'm sorry, Fox. I really am." Ben said to Fox. Fox could hear the sarcasm dripping out of his voice._

"_No! You're not sorry! What the hell did you do to her?!" Fox yelled at him. Richard grabbed him and forced him down. Fox shut up and pulled his knees up. He shook with sobs._

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Fox, Juliet, Madison, Chen and Dominic were all searching for Silver in the jungle. They weren't calling her name, all for the sake of scaring her. Juliet went over to Madison and whispered into her ear, "Are we going the right way?" Madison shrugged and pointed her over to Chen. Juliet nodded and went up to him. "Are we going the right way?" Chen nodded and pointed at the bushes. He mouthed "she's right over there." Juliet nodded and told Fox. Fox walked up to the bushes peered in and saw a body. She was unconscious. He picked her up and signaled to the rest of them to follow him.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

An hour later Fox was banging on the door of Ben's house with his foot. "BEN!" He yelled, impatience getting the best of him. He stopped banging long enough to hear footsteps and the hated voice of his leader.

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" A head popped out of the door and there was the red headed, blue-eyed leader of the Others. "Ah, I see you found her. Bring her in and lay her on the couch." Fox laid her down on the couch without saying a word. "How many did you take with you?"

"I don't know. Um, four," Fox sighed, following Ben into the kitchen. "Why?"

"Just wondering which of my people you're taking out on escapades through the jungle!" Ben said sarcastically. "Would mind getting Dominic for me?"

"Why?" Fox asked skeptically.

"Because I want to talk to him! Really, Fox, who is the leader here? You or me?" Ben asked, anger hiking his voice up.

"At the moment?" Fox asked furiously. He stormed out of the house in search of Dominic. He found Dominic outside with Madison. "Ben wants you!" he spat.

"Why?" Dominic asked, standing up and looking at Fox with concern written all over his face.

"I don't why the hell he wants you! JUST GO!" Fox yelled, walking back to his house. He needed a drink and then a long nap to calm himself down.

XxXxOoOoXoXo'

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this; I was just really busy with school work and everything. Thanks for you support, I really appreciate it!!!


	6. Day 3

**Day Three: Mid-section:**

XxXx

Natalie Shepherd was walking down the beach with her new "best friend" Mary Changler. They were sort of close in age, so the pairing was obviously the best. Right now all Natalie wanted to do, though, was talk to her father. She still couldn't believe that in this place, basically a beachy form of hell, she had finally found the person that she had been looking for her whole entire life. Mary just kept talking and talking and Natalie couldn't sneak one word in. But, in retrospect that probably was one of the better things. All of the things that had happened in the two days that she had been here left her speechless. Everything that she had experienced, everything that had led her to her father had left her with too many thoughts to even express to anyone. Especially the man that she had finally come to meet as her father. "Do you know what I mean?" Mary asked, obviously trying to get Natalie to respond to anything that she had just said.

"Yeah, sure," Natalie said in an obvious attempt to get Mary to shut up. Mary looked at her, questions scrunching up the features of her face. Natalie felt instantaneously bad.

"Were you even listening to anything I was saying?" Mary asked incredulously. Natalie shook her head, she really did feel bad. But if Mary knew all the stuff that she had been through, Mary would not be asking anything for her to do right now! "I honestly cannot believe you! What have you been doing all this time when I was talking?"

"Thinking," Natalie said quietly. Mary scoffed and turned around. Natalie watched the only person that she really had here walk away and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of remorse, but not enough to go and follow her angry friend.

XxXx

_Natalie was in the orphanage, the superintendent was staring her down as she gripped the sides of her cold chair. The fear of not being liked this morning, when eager prospectors of children came through to scout out their future child, was apparent on her face. It was all she could do to keep from letting tears mist into her blue eyes. She had been here all her life and it was all she could do to keep from falling over in a dead faint. "Now, you do know that you will be asked to stand straight, not in that hideous slouch that you are in now?" Miss Watson asked. Natalie nodded. "I want you to speak when spoken to!"_

"_Yes, ma'am," Natalie squeaked. The superintendent nodded with a smug smile on her face. She stood up and motioned for Natalie to do the same. Natalie stood up, surprised that she could because her legs were shaking so badly. Miss Watson took her in line and shoved her next to one of Natalie's best friends. _

"_How was the devil this time?" Jackopa asked, pulling her long, dark hair into a ponytail. The people had started to file in and Natalie could barely breathe she was so nervous. She had endured hundreds of these days and everyone was the same. She was always looked over; hair felt, eyes looking as if they could dig into your soul. She was obviously uncomfortable during these times, but did anyone care? No they did not! "Look up! Miss Watson looks as if she could kill you!" Jackopa said quickly. Natalie looked up and smiled a quick smile at the superintendent._

XxXx

Natalie went to her father's tent; it was time for her three-hourly dressing of head wound. She went in silently, knowing that he wasn't there. She wanted to look around, see if she could gather any information on her father that she didn't already know. She didn't really see anything, there was a bed and medical supplies, but none of that helped her. She already knew that he was a doctor, how could she not? "What are you doing in here?" came the voice that she had already memorized.

"Um, I came in here because I needed my bandages redone and you weren't in here, but I thought that I might hang out in here until you came back," she smiled at her father. She didn't like telling lies, and was brought down even more because she had just met this man. Jack nodded and went to get the fresh bandages on the far corner of the medical tent.

"I think that this is the last time you'll need to come in. The cut is really healing well." Jack sighed with his back turned away from her. Natalie nodded with a sinking feeling. If she couldn't come back to see her father now, how was she supposed to see him at all? "Have you felt any sharp or sudden headaches or migraines at all?"

"No," Natalie said quietly.

"What's the matter? You usually can't shut up." Jack smiled at her. Natalie laughed and shrugged. "I mean it, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Well, nothing besides the fact that we crashed on an island and no one knows where to find us." Natalie sighed, taking in the fact that her father looked very worn, and much older than his 30 years.

"Yeah, that is a big deal." Jack put a piece of gauze over her head. "All right. You're free to leave and never come back."

"Jack…" Natalie said quietly.

XxXx

_Natalie had been looked over by what felt like a thousand people and Jackopa was no longer standing next to her. A family had decided to adopt her earlier on and Natalie was more nervous now than she had been since she could remember. A nice looking woman was staring at her now. Natalie looked into the woman's brown eyes with her own piercing blue ones. "Oh! You have such pretty eyes!" The woman gasped._

"_Thank you," Natalie said politely._

"_Do you know who you got them from?" The woman asked sweetly. Natalie shook her head and stayed silent. "Oh. But you have such a pretty face. I'm sure you must look exactly like your mother."_

"_I wouldn't know ma'am," Natalie said softly. The woman nodded and stuck her hand out._

"_I'm Victoria. I would love to adopt you." Victoria flashed a white smile down at her. Natalie smiled and nodded. She was finally going to get out of this place! "Now we just need to find that ridiculous headmistress of this place and then we can go, all right?" Natalie nodded, glad to see that her new mother felt the same way about Miss Watson. _

"_Hello, there. I see you have picked our shining star." Miss Watson said, shooting Natalie a piercing glance over her glasses._

"_Yes. She seems as though she would be just an angel." Victoria said, grasping tightly onto Natalie's shoulder. Natalie winced a little in pain, but no one noticed it. She went unheeded as always. Soon after she followed Victoria and Miss Watson into Miss Watson's office she was shoved out again._

"_Go pack your things and make it quick!" Miss Watson snapped at the child. Natalie nodded and skipped the whole way to her room._

XxXx

Natalie looked down at her hands; she couldn't believe that she had just told her father what she had been waiting to do ever since she had got on that plane. She hadn't expected him to jump up and hug her, but she hadn't expected him to throw her out of his tent either. She had silver tears running as though they would never stop, down her cheeks, and she couldn't help but let out a sob of remorse. She couldn't help but feel that maybe she wasn't supposed to have happiness in her life and that maybe this island was supposed to show her that. "Hey Natalie," a woman called brightly to her.

Natalie couldn't see who it was, her eyes were pooling with so many tears that she could hardly believe that she was ever dry eyed.

_XxXx_

"_Natalie, I've just found out who you're parents were and I was right!" Victoria called from her office._

"_Right about what?" Natalie called back._

"_You look like your mother!" Victoria laughed. "You're mother went off the charts a little while ago, but father is in L.A."_

"_What?" Natalie almost dropped the bowl of cereal she was holding._

"_He's in L.A.! You could go and see him though!" Victoria offered. Natalie shook her head and walked out of her house that she had known since five-years-old. The last thing she heard her mother say was, "Natalie? What happened?"_

XxXx

"Natalie what's the matter?" Kate asked kindly. It was all Natalie could do to keep herself from falling over.


	7. Day 3tailies

**Day Three: Tailies:**

XxXx

Emmy was walking down the beach, wanting to kick herself in the butt for not taking this seriously. The girl was alright now, but hours before, she had been bleeding so much that no one thought that she would live for a few more hours at least! Emmy had kept her cool but she couldn't say that much for anyone else. There was that Latina girl, Ana-Lucia maybe…Emmy couldn't say. She had helped Emmy out so much and she really did appreciate it, but no one could know. Not yet. Hopefully none of the girls so much as thought about getting together with her, otherwise she would shoot them with a gun! And no, she wasn't lying! "Hey, Edward, wait up!" a woman called. Emmy stopped and looked behind her. It was the Latina.

"What's up?" Emmy asked quickly.

"I wanna know how you kept your cool during all that. You don't seem the type that keeps their cool." Ana-Lucia replied. "I mean, you really helped that girl out back there!" Emmy smiled, blushing slightly. She had never really gotten a compliment like that before. Sure there was the occasional, "I like your shoes," or "I really like the way your hair is cut." But anything that genuine and sincere was really hard to come by. And the thing was, Ana-Lucia and Emmy had almost the exact same personality and were able to really mesh here.

"Thanks. No one's really ever complimented me like that." Emmy smiled at Ana. Ana looked shocked and quickly regained her stride. "Anyway, we should probably look at how the girls doing." Ana nodded and followed Emmy.

XxXx

_Emmeline Vance was sitting downstairs, a book in hand and staring outside the window. She could always lose herself to her imagination when she really wanted to. "Emmeline! What are you doing?!" her mother screeched from the doorway of the kitchen. Emmy shrank back and stared at her mother with doleful eyes. "Get over here now!" Emmy had no choice but to get up and go to her mother. _

"_Yes mother?" Emmy asked sweetly, her English accent accentuating her innocence._

"_Didn't I tell you to help me with the cleaning?!" her mother yelled into Emmy's face. Emmy nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Then do it!" Emmy bit her lip to keep an angry retort back. She turned around and went straight upstairs to get started on the chores that her mother had assigned her._

XxXx

Emmy leaned over the girl. Her breathing was easy and seemed like it came out normally. Ana-Lucia was checking her pulse and nodding. "She okay?" Ana asked quietly.

"Seems like it. We should come back later and check on her again, though." Emmy said getting up and walking out of the tent. She wished that she could sink into the ground and not be noticed.

"Edward!" A man called from across the beach. He was angry, and she could tell that he was about to use all his anger on her! "Edward! I am talking to you!"

"What?!" she yelled back fiercely.

"This man says that he can get us food if we follow him!" he yelled back.

"Then why don't you let the nice man get you some frigging food?!" Ana yelled into his face. The man stepped back and looked at both Ana and Emmy. "It's not our fault if you don't trust the guy! But let me ask you this, would you let everyone on this island die of starvation because you don't trust one person? Would you like that to be on your conscience?" The man looked at Ana with surprise. "Yeah, I know. I'm deep. What's your name?"

"Nathan." He gasped. Ana looked at him incredulously. "I really am Nathan." Ana smiled and nodded. Emmy looked over at the man Nathan had accused of trying to threaten them and smiled. He smiled back.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly, her eyes looking him over.

"Goodwin. Yours?" Goodwin smiled, his teeth glowing white.

"Edward," she said quickly, just remembering to say her alias. Goodwin nodded unbelievingly and walked away to get food for them.

"Yeah. He's a keeper." Nathan said mockingly behind Ana and Emmy. Emmy wheeled around and looked as though she could punch him in the face. With her eyes smoldering, she looked away and walked back to the main campsite.

XxXx

_Emmeline was walking down the streets of London with a smile on her face and a new book under her arm. Today was the first day that her mother had actually let her out of the house with no one to accompany her. Granted she was only supposed to be getting groceries, but who could resist the cold, crisp air of a London afternoon? "Sorry miss," a man's voice came from above her. She had somehow landed on the ground. "I believe you'll be needin' this." He handed her the book and a bag of groceries._

"_Sorry. I should watch where I'm going next time." She said shyly, her blond hair rippling in the breeze. The man scoffed and went in the opposite direction as Emmeline. Her shoulders drooped as she lost 2 degrees of self-esteem in the matter. She turned and continued to walk down the road with nothing but tears in her eyes._

XxXx

"Hey!" Nathan yelled at Emmy with new found fury. Emmy looked at him, her anger not quite over from the last time that they met.

"What the hell do you want?!" she yelled at him with more force than she had meant to. But he didn't seem phased by it, so she went with it.

"I want to know why you trust that guy!" Nathan yelled again.

"And why shouldn't I trust him?"

"Let me ask you this, do you remember seeing him on the plane?"

"No, but I don't really remember you either. So let's call it a draw!" she turned away from him and went back to picking fruit from the nearby trees.

"But you do remember what happened to us in those nights where they took us. He didn't seem frightened at all."

"Maybe he wasn't! Maybe he knows how to keep his cool unlike some people I know!" she looked incredulously at him.

"Yeah, maybe, but I highly doubt it!" Nathan said to Emmy's back. Emmy rolled her eyes and then turned to Nathan with fruit.

"Here. Take these to the girl that was sick all right? Can you do that without breaking into a fight?" Emmy asked, throwing the fruit into Nathan's hands. Nathan nodded, but she didn't quite look impressed. "Thank you! Now leave me alone and bug someone else. Please?!" Nathan turned without a word and went into the direction that Emmy had pointed him.

"Yeah, isn't he the greatest?" a man's voice came from behind her. She wheeled around and looked at the man that Ana had said she rescued from a tree. "I'm Bernard. It seems like you are our de facto leader." Emmy laughed and then saw the faint glimmer of hopelessness in his eyes.

"Hey. What's the matter?" she asked quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled sadly at her.

"My wife wasn't found and I don't think that she's alive."

"Don't worry. We'll find her somewhere on this island. I promise you that." Bernard looked at her with eyes full of thanks and walked off.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you are our leader instead of someone else." Bernard gave her a quick smile and then disappeared. Emmy looked down at her feet and realized how much these people trusted her. It was even worse because she was lying to them about something that she was sure they would understand.

"You're welcome. But you wouldn't be saying thank you if you really knew me." Emmy said quietly. She picked up the rest of the fruit that was for the group and carried it back to the beach.

XxXx

"_EMMELINE!" her mother screamed when Emmy walked into the door. "What is this?!" Emmy sighed and looked at her mother's finger._

"_What is what?" Emmy said, looking incredibly close at her finger._

"_I found dust at the bottom of the stairwell! I thought I told you to dust!" Emmy rolled her eyes. "Are you rolling your eyes at me?!" Emmy nodded. "That's it! You're going to bed and you're not getting anything for the rest of the week!" Emmy nodded and walked up the stairs with tears glistening and shining their way down her cheeks. _

"_I'm not staying here. I refuse to stay here if all I do is servant's work and try to find a husband. I'm leaving and I hope they don't miss me!" she whispered furiously as she climbed out of her window and ran down the street with no remorse._

XxXx

Emmy was finally relaxing by the fire. It was dark out and she had time to recollect on what had happened that day. There had been fights, there had been thankfulness, and there had been remorse. But all in all, it had been one freaking hell of a day! Someone sat next to her. "Hey," it was Goodwin.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me earlier. I don't think I could have done anything without you."

"No problem. It's what I do best."

"But I do have one question."

"And what is that?"

"What's your real name?"

XxXx

**A.N: How's that for a cliff-hanger? Hopefully you come back to find out about Emmy and Goodwin….**


End file.
